Sold and Bought
by My Super Secret Pen Name
Summary: in a world where nekos are sold as pets, what happens when seimei gets tired of ritsuka and sells him
1. Chapter 1

You useless imp!" Seimei shouts, slapping Ritsuka across the face. I give you one simple task! Do the laundry and have it done by the time I get back! And you can't even do that right!"

"I'm sorry, Seime I-I" Ritsuka was cut off.

"Oh, you will be!" Seimei snarled as he stalked over.

He slapped him across the face, again, this time, knocking him to the ground.

"I'm sorry!" Ritsuka cried.

"I know you are," Seimei smirked. "But you dissobay me again, and, how can I ever expect you to learn, if I keep letting you off so easy? However, your punishment today will be minor."

"Oh thank you! Thank you, Seimei!"

He started to stand up, when Seimei turned around, and pinned him to the floor.

"Wh-what are you"-

"Just save yourself the trouble, and don't even bother struggeling."

"Wh-what?"

Seimei, forcefully, began ripping Ritsuka's clothes off.

"No!" he screamed, as he struggled to crawl out from under the older boy.

Seimei just laughed, and pinned the boy's wrists above his head.

"No! NO!" Ritsuka shrieked.

"Shut up, or you'll regret it," Seimei threatened, scaring the boy silent and motionless.

That was no fun at all," Seimei sneared. "Can't you even do that right?'

Ritsuka just huddled in the corner, as far away from Seimei as the small room allowed, crying silent tears.

Seimei looked the shaking boy over. "You've hardly been used, so you should still fetch a good price. I'm taking you to the auction, tomorrow."

Ritsuka gulped. He hated the auctions.

All neko's did.

He cried himself to sleep, fearful of tomorrow.

Ritsuka watched quietly, as Seimei and a man with chin length blond hair haggled over the price for him.

After a while, they shook hands, and Seimei walked away.

The blond man called to a woman, with pigtails, who put shackles on Ritsuka, then led him down a long, narrow stairway. At the bottom of the stairs were half a dozen cages, most held a young neko boy or girl.

Ritsuka was shoved in to one, near the wall, opposite the stairs.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed, while he was imprisoned there. He knew what little food they got, was discussing, and barely able to be considered edible.

Occasionally, the pigtail woman would bring down another neko.

Then, one day, she started to take them away.

She came down the stairs, threw open the door to the cage of the pink haired girl, who said she had gotten here right before him, and hauled her up the stairs.

He began shaking, knowing he would be next.

About five minutes later, she came, and led him up the stairs, by the shackles on his wrist.

At the top of the stairs, Ritsuka was stood on a small platform, on a small stage.

"4"11', black hair, purple eyes, good tempered, only twelve so he's still trainable. Let's start the bidding at $50!" the blond man called.

Various men and women shouted out prices until a man shouted out $200

"Going. going. Sold!" the blond man called.

Ritsuka couldn't see the man yet and shook as he heard the footsteps come towards him.

TBC

**(A/N): Sadistic little bugger ain't I **

**Who do you think bought Ritsuka**

**It might not be who you expect**

**Soubi will be showing up next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

Ritsuka couldn't see the man, though, he shook as he heard the footsteps come towards him. Soon the man was close enough to see. He had short green hair. The blond clipped a leash on Ritsuka's collar. He handed the handle of the leash to the green haired man.

The green haired man led him off the stage, to a black car, and shoved him in the back seat.

"H-hello. M-master," Ritsuka whispered once the car started moving.

"You can call me Kio, and I'm not your master. My friend, Soubi, will be your master," the man said as he drove down the road.

Ritsuka stared out the window, and wondered what this 'Soubi,' as Kio had called him, would be like.

"We're going to stop at my house before I take you there, okay?" Kio asked, pulling into an apartment complex.

Ritsuka stared at the ground and nodded.

Kio smiled, and dragged him into one of the apartments.

He make quick work of Ritsuka's hair and makeup, before searching through a bag on the floor for something for him to wear.

He throw a black Minnie skirt, a white short sleeved button up blouse, and a stretched out vest like over coat, that was also black, with black sequences on it.

"Go get dressed, Soubi's expecting us."

Ritsuka hesitated, before running to the bathroom to change.

"You look so cute!" Kio squealed once he emerged. "Come on, Soubi'll love you!" he said, dragging him out of the apartment, and up a flight of stairs.

Ritsuka narrowed his eyes.

Though he has yet to meet Soubi, there is one thing all nekos know. No matter how nice a human is to you, they are evil, but do whatever it takes to please them and keep them happy, because they have the power to make your life a living hell.

"Wait right here," Kio said, stopping in front of the door. "Soubi! Happy Birthday!" he exclaimed, running through the door.

Kio, my birthday isn't until Sepetember," a voice, presumably Soubi's said.

Ritsuka briefly contemplated running away, but decided they'd probably catch him.

"But I got you a present."

"Doesn't make it my birthday."

"But what about your present?"

Ritsuka began shaking, knowing he missed his one chance of escape.

"I don't want it, whatever it is."

"At least look at it first." Ritsuka heard Kio's footsteps. Kio threw open the door, and dragged Ritsuka into the room. "See. Isn't it cute!" Kio cheared, as Ritsuka looked down at the ground, trembling.

"P-please to meet y-you m-master, I'm Ritsuka. Please treat me kindly," he whispered, going through the standerd introduction for all nekos.

"Kio! Get out!" Soubi yelled, his voice hard.

Kio just laughed. "Okay, okay. See you later. Have fun," he added as he walked out the door.

Soubi glared at the door for a minute, after Kio was long gone. He went and locked the door. Then, he turned and walked over to Ritsuka. "Sorry about him," Soubi forced a smile.

"No need to apologize," Ritsuka whispered, fear evident in his voice.

"No, really," Soubi whispered, kneeling in front of Ritsuka. "I'm sorry."

Ritsuka tore his eyes away from the older man. "R-regardless, what are to be my duties here?"

Soubi sighed and shook his head, "Honestly, I don't even know why Kio got you."

Ritsuka looked down, in fear of angering Soubi, and braced himself for the cruel words and harsh blows he was so use to receiving. "I know I'm scrawny and unactrive, but I will work hard at whatever job you give me!" he said in a rush.

"You don't quite seem to understand." Soubi reached out his hand, and tilted Ritsuka's head up so they were eye to eye. "It's not you," He let go of Ritsuka's chin and walked a few paces away, before continuing. "I don't believe the way people treat nekos is right, and, as long as you're here, you're going to be treated as a human. There for, call me by my first name, Soubi."

"But, master, I don't know how to act like a normal human, so, I'm afraid, I don't know exactly what you want me to do," Ritsuka whispered.

"Please, just call me Soubi." He walked over and knelt down in front of the boy. "And that's just it. I don't want you to do anything." Soubi wrapped his arms around Ritsuka. "I just want you to do what makes you happy.

"What makes me happy, is whatever makes you happy." Ritsuka replied in a shaky whisper.

Soubi pulled back, so he was arms length away. "We both know that's not true."

Yyesitis,"."

"What would make me happy," Soubi whispered, trying a new approach. "Would be for you to be treated like a normal person. I want you to have the chance to be a normal kid. To go to school. And play outside with friends. To just have fun. And not be worried about upsetting your master."

"I don't understand." Ritsuka frowned. "I need you to explain what you mean."

Soubi sighed. He would be annoyed, if he didn't know it wasn't Ritsuka's fault. He just didn't know any better. "Why don't you just sit down and relax?" He motioned to the couch.

Ritsuka walked over and, hesently sat down, before bolting up right.

"Its so soft!" he cried in surprise.

"You act like you've never seen a couch before."

Ritsuka shook his head. "I've seen them, I've just never been allowed to sit on one before.

"I'm glad you like it," Soubi smiled and laughed quietly. "You can sleep there till I find you something better, if you want."

Ritsuka paused in petting the couch, his joyful face faltering. "Will you be sleeping here too?" he asked, quietly.

"No, that's not what I met," Soubi replied, quickly. "My room is down the hallway there. I just thought you might like somewhere comfortable to sleep. Are you hungry?"

Ritsuka hesitate, knowing there was probably a right and wrong answer, but before he could figure it out, his stomach growled.

Soubi just smiled. "I'll go make you some dinner."

"D-do you need me to do anything?"

"No, you can just relax. You can turn the TV on if you want."

TV?" Ritsuka tilted his head to the side, confused.

Soubi walked back into the living room, and hit the on button on the remote. He scrolled though the guide, before settling on Spongebob.

The second the show came on, Ritsuka jumped four feet in the air. Soubi suppressed the urge to laugh and walked back into the kitchen. Soubi watched, through the small window like opening between the living room and the kitchen, with amusement, as Ritsuka, timidly, walked up to the television, and touched the screen. Soubi laughed under his breath, before starting on dinner.

"Come here, Ritsuka," Soubi called from the kitchen.

Ritsuka froze, before, hesitantly, walking into the kitchen.

Dinner's ready. What's wrong? You're shaking. You're still worried, aren't you?"

Ritsuka looked down, refusing to meet Soubi's gaze.

"It's alright. I understand. I don't expect you to trust me right away. You've been through a lot. You're a strong person, Ritsuka."

He hesitantly glanced up at the man. Soubi saw this and smiled.

"Let's go eat," Soubi said, motioning to the table behind him.

Ritsuka smiled weakly, and fallowed him to the small table.

"Wow! There's so much food!"

"Not really, just some roman noodles, chicken, and French fries I whipped up real quick."

"How much am I allowed to eat?"

"As much as you want."

Ritsuka looked at him incredulously, positive he had put something in the food. He looked at the food then back over, to see Soubi eating and looking at him questioningly. Quickly, so not to anger him, he shoved roughly five whole french-fries into his mouth at once.

Soubi raised an eyebrow.

_Who cares if the food is druged, this is so good, plus I haven't eaten in close to a week, _Ritsuka thought as he shoveled as much food as he possibly could into his mouth.

"Did they never feed you where Kio got you?" Soubi asked once all the food was gone.

"Not too often."

"Just don't make yourself sick. Because here the food's not going anywhere, and you can help yourself to whatever's in the fridge anytime you want."

Ritsuka nodded. _Till I make you mad and you starve me for a month or so, _he thought to himself. Apparently, he made an odd face or something when he thought that, because Soubi began to insist he was serious.

"I'm not like those other people. I'll never hit you, or starve you, or try and make you do something you don't want to do," Soubi insisted.

"Okay, I believe you," Ritsuka replied in a tone that clearly meant he didn't.

Soubi sighed in defeat. "Its almost midnight, why don't we head to bed. You can sleep on the couch till I find something better for you.

Soubi lead him into the living room and tossed him a blanket. "I'll just be down the hall if you need anything," Soubi told him, before walking back to his room.

Ritsuka's monologue

_I know he seems nice, but I can't let myself get sweped away. Its only a matter of time before I fined out he's just like the rest. Still, he just seems so nice, so different. Maybe he won't be quite so bad. What am I thinking? Of course he will._

Soubi's monologue

_I wish he would trust me more. Whenever I see him, I just want to wrap him in my arms and promise him everything's going to be alright. He just looks so fragile, so small, so broken. I just want to protect him, but I can't afford to scare him anymore. What do I do._

**(A/N):Here's chapter two.**

**Let me know what you think in a review and get quicker updates**


End file.
